Some domestic cooking appliances have a control panel, usually at the front of the appliance, that includes one or more displays and one or more control knobs. Examples of such domestic cooking appliances include cooktops and ranges, or ovens. In the case of domestic cooking appliances that use a gas as the fuel for heating, rotary control knobs are usually used to control the amount of gas that is fed to a burner and, as a result, the amount of heat produced by the burner. These control knobs are usually attached to a rotating shaft that is part of a gas switch or gas valve located behind a decorative control panel cover.
The decorative control panel cover can include markings or other indicia that must align precisely with the control knob in order to provide a quality appearance. This precise alignment can be difficult and expensive to achieve due to the manual labor needed to adjust the positions of the multiple gas switches. This procedure often includes trial and error adjustment involving loosening and tightening screws.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system that quickly, easily, and precisely locates a control panel or control panel cover relative to a plurality of gas switches located behind the control panel or control panel cover.